


Connected by the String of Time

by ThefandomBusiness



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, I added Ships but like.....platonically?? unless you want to infer?, I didn't really add romance at all, I had a mighty need, I have no idea what I'm doing, Inspired by The Connect: D Music Film, uhh no relationships bc idk why, when will I tag like a normal person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefandomBusiness/pseuds/ThefandomBusiness
Summary: An....hourglass....shattered...Subway, 514 Street Montre Station.Running. Trains. Screeching of wheels. Light.The train keeps moving. Hyungwon puts his hand on the window, peering out.The glass shatters underneath his palm.





	Connected by the String of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! warning, this is made purely out of my need to have WORDS spoken in The Connect: D music film sooooo yea......again I emphasize that this is purely an impulse and self indulgent soooo yeah! Also this is not beta'd nor is English my first language, so please comment (nicely plz) any mistakes I have made and I will fi it immediately! I'm also writing on mobile because laptop?? Who dat??? 
> 
> I'm an inexperienced Monbebe, so sorry if I get somethings wrong! Please point out any mistakes I have (nicely, I'm very sensitive so any mean words WILL make me cry lmao). I would also like to say that I'm not an experienced writer and have no absolute IDEA on how AO3 works so bear with me ^-^
> 
> THANK YOU!♡♡♡♡

A train whistles in the distance as it goes along to its destination. The train heading to nowhere and everywhere carries a  _special_ passenger with it.....

\--

Jooheon, unaware of the train and its passenger, keeps walking down the underground base that Changkyun (or I.M as he likes to call himself) and he called home. Playing around with a baseball in his hand, Jooheon walks down the dark corner and turns....

\--

Kihyun lets out a sigh of frustration at the impossible math equation in front of his face. He's been here for at least 5 hours, trying and failing to solve the equation that refuses to be solved. "Wonho would've been able to solve this equation a long time ago" Kihyun muttered, irritated. Shin Wonho, or Hoseok as his birth certificate says, is the typical bad boy of the university. He has everyone wrapped around his fingers, teachers and students alike tolerating his behavior if only to keep him satisfied. Kihyun would have been fine if Hoseok looked a  _little_ bit ugly, or dumb or something but nope, Hoseok had it all. Looks, popularity, a fit body (Kihyun acknowledges Hoseok's muscles even if he doesn't want to), and especially.....brains. Kihyun envies him a little bit, seeing as he manages to always be #1 in the class even if he never shows up to class, while Kihyun has to work his little tushy off to make it to top 3. Speaking of Hoseok.....

\--

Minhyuk turns around to look at Shownu's painting. It was pretty, even if it was too dark for Minhyuk's taste. He observes the painting for a moment, the train looking a little.....gloomy. Shownu doesn't seem to be bothered by it though, maybe beause it was his painting but still. Minhyuk turns away from the painting, smiling at his partner in crime's unusual painting.

\--

Jooheon turns the corner and hears music getting louderthe closer he gets to the source. There, he sees his best friend and fellow hacker I.M, who turns around and nods at Jooheon. Jooheon walks past him to his own set up, his baby if you will. Monbebe, his many.... _many_ monitors, was and is his lifeline. Jooheon couldn't bear to live without them.

\--

_Slave of destiny that is tangled like a yarn_

Images fly past his eyes. Two boys running towards a goal, eyes forward as if they're afraid that they'll lose sight of their goal. Two more boys looking a little lost, shining flashlights into a dark corridor. A hand with a watch in it, the fingers clicking one of the many knobs on the watch, the fabric of time reconstructiong itself after the action. A man standing in pouring rain, with an umbrella in his hand.

_in the fence of wander_

More images pop up. Two boys running down a tunnel, towards the light at the end of it. The train. The whistle. The screeching noise.

_I am lost_

Hyungwon opens his eyes.

\--

The train keeps moving along the tracks towards its destination. Where is it going? Well.....no one knows.

\--

Hyungwon looks around confused. Walking down the lane, Hyungwon takes in the interior of the train.

' _The train is...off...'_ Hyungwon thought to himself. The car seemed to be never ending.

' _What happened? How did I end up here?'_ For once, Hyungwon had more questions than answers.

\--

I.M typed away at his computer as Jooheon lazed around. Codes flying past his eyes, yet he still managed to catch what the codes are telling him.

".....not gonna lie...I might need your help, Hyung" I.M finally called out, tired of pretending to know how to crack the code.

"Step aside, young grasshopper, watch how it's done" Jooheon stood up, walking towards I.M.

Jooheon typed in codes that I.M recognized, eyes flicking to the other monitors every so often

{Admin} Electric_Power_Corporation

{Admin} Turn_Off

I.M glanced at the cctv monitor he had, admiration clear on his face as he sees the lights in the city go out one by one. Jooheon looks smug beside him.

"Did you see that?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah yeah" I.M replied, still looking impressed.

\--

Wonho walked into the lecture hall, seeing Kihyun seated in the back. Kihyun looks miserable, so being the good friend he was, he decided to bring Kihyun out of his misery. Wonho knocked the table a few times before Kihyun notice his presence.

"What's up? Haven't seen you this miserable since that math test you got an 89 on" Wonho smiled, waiting for Kihyun to explain.

"We agreed to never speak about that again. Besides, this is something different, I just can't seem to figure out how to solve it...." Kihyun scratched out something on his paper.

"Lemme see that" Kihyun moved aside, letting Wonho see the paper. Wonho stared at it for a moment, humming as he did so.

"Hmmmmm, you have the right idea, but you missed this addition sign here" Wonho pointed at the sly sign. Kihyun looked ready for murder, Wonho backed away. Kihyun explained that he could have left a lot sooner had he seen that little sneaky sign. Kihyun let out a deep sigh, then he froze before running up to the front of the room.

"I GOT IT!" Kihyun took a stray marker and wrote and the board. Wonho, curious at what the pink haired male wrote, walked up the the board....

\--

' _why do I keep having this dream of a train?'_ Shownu thought, as he painted said train. He glanced at Minhyuk's side of the room, only to be greeted with his back and a painting of what looks like an hourglass. ' _Odd choice'_ Shownu commented, going back to his painting and finishing the smoke.

\--

Hyungwon pulled out the pocket watch he always has on him. Glancing down, he sees something strange. Time is speeding up......without his interference. Where  _was_ he? Why does time move differently here?

Hyungwon didn't have time to think, he heard, no  _felt_ , an hourglass shattering somewhere. Everything went monochrome. Hyungwon looks around, confused.

\--

Kihyun wrote something as Wonho watched.

\--

Hyungwon felt strange, empty...confused.....where...

\--

Minhyuk handed Shownu a brush when the elder asked for it. Shownu got up, accidentally knocking over a paint can.

\--

An....hourglass....shattered...

Subway, 514 Street Montre Station.

Running. Trains. Screeching of wheels. Light. 

\--

Shownu's head pounded, his ears still ringing.

\--

CCTV caught a video of a man in a train, looking straight at the camera.

Monitors lit up as the feed shows up on multiple screens.

I.M stared at the screen in awe as he sees himself inside a train, staring at a cctv camera. Jooheon on his side of the room also sees himself in the same position, except every now and then, the screen would flicker from his face to another face, looking familiar and strange at the same time...Who....

\--

Shownu's head whipped towards Minhyuk. Minhyuk met his gaze, somehow knowingly...

\--

Wonho writes the answer to the question on the board, finishing Kihyun's attempt.

X= 4155102M

\--

Trains. Light. Warning.

.....Train 4155102 with a passenger in it.

\--

Kihyun had that look on his face, the look of excitement, finally he's solved it! He'll be damned if he doesn't go. Wonho, on the other hand, doesn't think it's safe. 

"Kihyun-ah....I don't thi-"

"Oh come on you big baby, I'm going wih or without you"

Well, Wonho had to make sure he stays alive.....

\--

Shownu looked at the time. 

\--

The water on I.M's desk rippeled.

I.M stared at it

\--

Minhyuk looked at the time, they had to go now. Shownu took off his apron and headed towards the door, trailig after Minhyuk.

\--

Jooheon ran after I.M

\--

CCTVs of Montre Station shows it being empty 

\--

The door opened

\--

Shownu and Minhyuk looked around the dark tunnel. Minhyuk shined the flashlight on the CCTV

\-- 

Kihyun and Wonho find themselves in a long corridor, the lights overhead are red, giving an eerie glow to the place. Kihyun, already spooked, jumped when Wonho scared him. In retaliation, Kihyun shined the flashlight in his face, laughing.

\--

The train keeps moving. Hyungwon puts his hand on the window, peering out.

The glass shatters underneath his palm.

\--

They all heard the train screeching.

They have no idea what they are searching for. Only knowing that there is something waiting for them.

\--

They all find the same set of numbers where ever they were.

4155201

\--

Jooheon and I.M are running along a bridge while Jooheon's head is muddled in thoughts.

Scenes of trains, subway stations, a man....Montre Station.

"I.M, try Montre Station's CCTV"

"Why?" 

"I have a feeling, now hurry!" 

"Okay okay" I.M sat down and started hacking into the CCTV.

{Admin} Montre_Station

{Admin} remotely_access_cctv

CCTV of the station shows up, nobody is there, nothing is there, it's all empty.

Suddenly, I.M frowns at the words on his screen

NO SIGNAL

"Oh Hurry up I.M, we don't have time!"

"Then Run!"

\--

Hyungwon took a seat. He felt weary, confused, and most of all, off.

\--

I.M couldn't explain what was going on around him even if he wanted to, the walls played a trick on his mind. All of it wasn't real.

\--

Wonho and Kihyun looked around the station, unsure of what is and isn't happening around them. As Wonho surveys the scene before him, Kihyun looks at the solution they came up with moments before. X = 4155201M.....What could it have meant?

\--

Will he never be able to leave this place?

\--

Minhyuk, Shownu, Kihyun, Wonho, Jooheon, and I.M all somehow seemed to know each other....like they were close before. They looked around the station, still unsure as to why all of them ended up there.

\--

Hyungwon looks at his pocket watch, time still frozen.

\--

Jooheon closes his eyes. He tries to get something, anything, maybe a clue as to  _why_ they're all here.

Shownu loolooks at his watch, the hands haven't moved since he left the art studio.

I.M watches as his...friends...pace back and forth, why? Why? Why? Still on all of their minds. I.M sees a picture, all 7 of them (' _7?'_  I.M thought to himself, 'Who's _the other person? Hy....hyu....who?'_ )

Jooheon has had enough of all of this, he took a running start at one of the doors and.....comes out on the other side, unscathed.

The others, seeing Jooheon pass through the doors like a portal, followed his lead and jumped.

\--

Footsteps draws Hyungwon out of his reverie. Hyungwon looks down the subway car. He sees faces he's familiar with, he's seen them before, but where?

Then it all clicked into place 

Hyungwon feels a sensation he's never felt before, he  _knows_ now. ' _The hourglass is fixed'_ Hyungwon thought to himself. He knows why he was brought here, why everything felt so  ** _wrong_** before.

 

"Did you think we forgot you, Hyungwonnie?" 

 

Time started moving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Thank you for staying this long on this god awful thing omg you have suffered to get this far! Comment on any mistakes I had (or anything really, I swear I read the comments ^-^) 
> 
> And yes....I made Monbebes a computer......I apologize for this! Also, I took the translations from the actual video so please don't blame me
> 
> Also please appreciate my efforts, a 4minute long video turned into 2 hours because I had to replay it so many times 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ♡♡♡♡♡☆☆☆☆☆☆


End file.
